MU2K14:Blind Justice One Shot
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: In this one shot we introduce another non marvel character in our universe the blind swordsman,Kenshi..enjoy writer's Jacob Harper's tale.


**BLIND JUSTICE **

**ONE SHOT**

**By: Jacob Harpe**r

At the age of seven he lost his family to a fatal car accident. Though the boy would survive the crash with only minor injuries he had no other family. The boy would spend the rest of his childhood in a orphanage in Kyoto. Growing up in the orphanage the boy alway saw himself as the defender of younger child in the orphanage,which in many ways boosted his pride.

The boy mimicked many of his skills from the high school Judo team he would watch. However,all the kids shared their love for him,another boy around the same age named Song had extreme jealousy for him. Song and his two followers Aoi and Daisuke hated the boy. Song only pretended to like the boy even call him his best friend.

Then,on the boy's thirteenth birthday the orphanage threw him a birthday where many of the kids play a great game of baseball. At this moment Song's jealousy had reached a boiling point,he finally felt it was time to execute his plan. As Song was pitching the boy stepped up to bat and at that moment Song only saw red,he threw the ball with all his strength. A high fastball collided with the boy's head and he went down. Everyone ran to the boy's aid Song included he had to make sure he played his part.

The boy was rushed to the hospital when the boy awoke his world was now complete darkness. He struggled from then on he had to learn to read braille use his other senses. Though it was tough for the now fourteen year his pride pushed him so hard to not feel like a dependant. The young man inspired the kids at the orphanage and Song hated it.

A year later the young man now 15 would be alerted one of his fellow orphans plea for help. Song,Aoi and Daisuke finally began to show their true colors and once the young man entered they began to assault him. He would try his best to combat the three but he was outnumbered it was here Song admitted what he did to him wasn't an accident. Shocked at the revelation the young man unknown to him pushes his three opponents off of him all the kids are surprised at what they saw. It's all silent until a certain words echoes through the air,mutant.

He has no idea what happening but all he hears are screams of fear towards him. Now feeling like the outcast the young man flees the orphanage with no one to turn to he spends the rest of histeenage life on the streets of Kyoto. He would steal only to survive even training himself in the use of his telekinetic abilities. Until one night he met a man named Izo that would change his life forever and thus the real story begins.

** KYOTO,JAPAN,NOW**

?:Master Izo, you took me off the streets trained me you practically raised me as your own. Why?

Master Izo: That my young student is simple because I understood what you we're going through.

?: You do... how?

Master Izo: Well for starters what if I were to tell you I am blind myself.

?: (laughing) I'd say you're lying?

Master Izo: Why?

?: Well….you have such precision I can tell.

Master Izo: (laughing) Another one of my students said the same thing.

?: You never told me of another student Master Izo.

Master Izo: was American.

?: What was his name?

Master Izo: His name was Edward Brock. (Read Force Works)

?: Is he like me?

Master Izo: No, not necessarily but he is a man who has overcome his demons.

?: Where is he now?

Master Izo: He's home back in America.

?: Perhap we shall meet someday. He's not a …

Master Izo: You still can't say it can you my student?

?: I can say it Master.

Master Izo: Than say it.

?: I'm a mut...mutant.

Master Izo: And this sadden you does it?

?: No. It's just I wasn't prepared for it. I've always been prepared Master.

Master Izo: If so were you prepared for losing your sight.

Master Izo's student pauses briefly he knows Master Izo's question hits him like a shot to the gut.

?: No. I wasn't Song is responsible for my blindness.

Master Izo approaches his student

Master Izo: Do you know my student I blinded myself.

? (surprised) What! Are you serious? Why?

Master Izo: To be like my teacher,Master Kagenobu Yoshioka. I see the world differently my student just as I taught you to see.

He is surprised but somewhat satisfied.

?:But I sense something within you my student you lust for something.

He gets up and begin to exit the dojo.

Master Izo: You still want retribution,don't you?

?: (balling a fist) Yes,Master that piece of garbage,Song did this to me and he never received a punishment.

Master Izo: That's you pride talking. Tell me if you find this Song what are you prepared to do?

He goes silent once again.

?: Master you don't understand!

Master Izo: Where are you going?

?: For a walk Master I need to clear my head.

He departs.

Master Izo: Oh my student I know more than you know.

Walking down the streets of Kyoto the last words of Master Izo echo through his head what is he prepared to do if he and Song meet again. As he continued to walk he hears noises come from an alley. As he enters the alley he hears the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a woman crying.

Woman: Please! Stop!

?: Your husband owes us money,missy! Where's the money Yama?

Yama: (coughing) Please….. business has been slow I need more time.

?: You know I don't think you understand Yama the boss what's the money now. (Looks at Yama's wife) How about we work over the wife, Aoi?

Aoi: I say we start with her pretty face what do you think Daisuke.

Those two names echo through his head. And without hesitation he enters the fray.

? How about we don't Daisuke. How about you step awake from the woman.

Aoi: Who the hell are you?

?: Just a guy who don't like thugs.

Daisuke: Better leave friend or your gonna get hurt.

?: You know Daisuke please try.

Yama: Please..sir run away.

?: I'm afraid I can't do that.

Suddenly Aoi and Daisuke pull out knives and start approach him.

Aoi: So you don't want to leave? Fine you die in this alley friend.

?: Come now you really wouldn't stab a blind man would you?

Daisuke: Don't give a damn what you are should have minded your own damn business!

The two attempt to attack him however he easily disarms them. The two are shocked so Aoi tries to punch but he is flipped. Daisuke throws a series of kick each one blocked and countered with a powerful iron palm technique.

Aoi: (on the ground) What this hell he's blind right?

Daisuke: That's what he said I don't know about you Aoi I'm outta here!

The two thugs try to run but are stopped by a force.

Aoi: I….I..can't move

Daisuke: Me...neither it him! He's doing it,Aoi!

The two finally put the identity of the man together.

Aoi: My God it's…

?: Shut up Aoi! Where is he?

Daisuke: Who?

?: You damn well know who? Where is Song!

Aoi: We work for him.

In fear of their lives Aoi and Daisuke tell him everything.

?: So you three turned out just the way I thought you would. Tell Song he has two hours to prepare if you don't want to die I suggest you be somewhere else you two understand?

Aoi: Yes...Ke

?: Go!

The two flee and Yama and his wife come forth.

Yama: Thank you, sir. But they'll be back.

Yama's wife: How did you do that are you a ..?

?: Mutant? Yes please don't be afraid.

Yama wife hugs him he is surprised but pleased as Yama shakes his hand. The couple depart and he returns to Master he returns Master Izo is waiting.

Master Izo: Come with me

?: Master?

They enter the courtyard Master Izo tells him to wait. Soon Master Izo returns with a large silver case.

Master Izo (hands the case to him) You should wear this my student.

He opens the case and puts on a black body suit with red accents with a sash across chest with a depiction of a dragon alone with a black pauldron on the right shoulder. Lastly he puts on a pair of red knee pads and a pair of black boots. The only other item was a red banana he ties it around his eyes. And finally Master Izo gives him a sword.

Master Izo: This was found in the Valley of Spirits. It is said to carry the souls of past warriors use it wisely. Like Eddie Brock I have taught you everything I know. But I ask again what are you prepared to do when you meet him.

?: Honestly Master I do not know.

After preparing master and pupil wait. Meanwhile, Aoi and Daisuke reach Song and explain everything to him.

Song: So let me get this you two were stopped but a guy we knew as kids back at the damn orphanage.

Aoi: Thanks right

Song: I'm glad I caused that accident burned that piece crap down.

Daisuke: He's giving you 2 hours to prepare.

Song: (feeding his two tigers) Hahaha! Prepare for what? You think he's coming?

Daisuke and Aoi nod their heads and start to leave.

Song: And where two are you going?

Daisuke: Look Song he wants you not us. To be honest I never really had a problem with him you were jealous of him.

Aoi: Daisuke is right you're the one who caused his blindness we're not gonna die for you?

Song is completely shocked what is coming out Aoi's and Daisuke's mouths. The long haired man starts to uncage his tigers.

Song: You know my tigers are still hungry I'm giving you two dicks to the count of ten. Before you two become tiger dinner.

Daisuke and Aoi try to escape but both are shot in the legs Song releases his two tigers and they are mauled to death.

Song: Looks like I lie. (Looks at the rest of his men) Betray me like these two and the same happens to you!

Two hours pass and Master Izo turns to his student.

Master Izo: It is time.

?:It is. I must go now Master.

Master Izo: I've seen you grow from the teenage steal fruits to the man standing before me. Just like Eddie Brock I'm proud of you. I want to you have one more thing.

?: What is that Master Izo?

Master Izo: My name, from this day forward you will be known as Kenshi Izo. Now Kenshi go and end this obstacle in your path.

Kenshi: I will Master.

Kenshi departs and travels to his destination. Once he arrives two armed men approach him.

Guard: We have word to shot you on sight.

As the the guards reach for their weapons like a viper Kenshi strike the two ,the guards scream in pain as both of their right hands are on the ground.

Kenshi: Pick up you hands and go. This is not your fight.

He sheaths his sword and walks into the complex. Kenshi is greeted by more armed men. Suddenly over a speaker Kenshi hears the man he's there for.

Song: Kenshi. two hours already, huh? Well to get to me you have to get passed them. My money is on them old buddy. I would ask you to do the math but oh yeah you're blind.

Kenshi prepares to unsheath his sword but doesn't. The group men are some what confused.

Kenshi: Look is he really worth it?

There is no answer until Kenshi hears a young voice. One guard appears and step forward to Kenshi.

Young Guard: Kenshi-san I do want to die please may I go?

Kenshi: You have my word I will not harm you ,go.

The young guard brings to exit the compound but another guard tries shoot him Kenshi slices his gun in half.

Kenshi: He was smart I offered you all the same option it seems you all are just followers. Very well but how tough are you without your toys.

Using his telekinetics Kenshi takes away all of the guards weapons and seem the flying into the upper atmosphere.

Kenshi: Now then shall we start.

the guards charge Kenshi. the blind swordsman brings to take down each guard down without using his sword. When dust settled one man is standing and that man was Kenshi. He walks into the building inside Kenshi is attacked by three swordsmen. With lightning speed each swordsmen lose a limb either an arm,leg or worse head. From there he enters the elevator and heads to his final stop.

As soon as the elevator opens guards open fire. However, Kenshi jumps down cuts down the last of the guards .

Kenshi: Song this could've been easy if you just face me.

Kenshi moves towards Song but he stops. He starts to hear a different set of foot pattern. Song set his tiger loose but Kenshi easily hauls them with his power he opens a door and place the tigers in the room and locks them in. Song just watches as Kenshi approaches.

Song: (pulling his gun) Damn mutant I'm not afraid of you!

Kenshi takes away the gun not with his powers just easily disarms him. The two face to face Song begins to sweat.

Kenshi: So here we are.

Song: You're nothing without your powers! Take me without them.

Kenshi: Song I barely used my powers but fine hand to hand is shall be.

Song attacks Kenshi aggressively with vicious knees. Though his attacks with fierce Kenshi barely was hit.

Kenshi: Muay Thai? However, Song Muay Thai is not just about aggression.

Song attacks again but Kenshi is two step ahead of Song easily putting him down. Song gets up and tries again but Kenshi is just too good for Song.

Song: (reaches for a mounted Katana) So you got lucky draw you damn sword you bastard!

Kenshi unsheathes his sword and the two face off. Kenshi is somewhat impressive at Song's swordsmanship.

Kenshi: Impressive,however Song this is not a game.

Kenshi soon start to show Song that he the better. Song tries a downward slash Kenshi blade meet Song's throat.

Kenshi: Endgame Song it's over.

Song: Do it! Do it! Can't ,huh? I give you something even more personal after you ran away from the orphanage. Two years later I burned it to the ground five kids were killed.

Kenshi: You did what?

Song: Does that make you mad.

Kenshi: I should end you right here Song but.

Song: But?

Kenshi lowers his sword from Song's throat.

Song: You can't do you're a coward!

Suddenly, Kenshi swing his upward across Song's face. He falls to the floor in pain.

Song: Aaaaaaaaargh! My eye! You bastard you took my eye!

Kenshin: Indeed I figure you took my sight from me. So eyes for an eye Song.

THE END


End file.
